Purple Glow of The Blood Drop
by KataIsSomebody
Summary: Ciel's fiancee, Elizabeth, died and left Ciel sullen and lonely. Sebastian is trying his best to get his young lord a love who will live and die with him. One day a young girl slammed into Ciel and seemed to be like him and in the same situation. Will Ciel find love in this stranger or will this stranger become one of his allies that he just brushes off like dust?
1. The Strange Meeting

_**Hello, I am KataIsSomebody! I hope you guys like my story I recently wrote and put up on here! It took me 2 days for these first several chapters! Leave reviews and PMs! I am sorry for m inactivity but now I'm up and ready to continue on here as an author of fanfiction towards our favorite shows, mangas, etc.!**_

Ciel Phantomhive strode down the street as footsteps were heard behind him. They suddenly quickened and Ciel glanced to Sebastian beside who was unusually unaware of these mysterious steps. That's when a force slammed into his and he found himself face to face with a girl about his age. She had long dirty blonde hair and a dull blue eye as her other is covered by side bangs. Ciel felt rush into his cheeks then a cold breeze hit him as Sebastian lifted the girl from on him and set her on her feet.

"I'm terribly sorry! I did not mean to slam into you, sir." The girl spoke in a quick yet light English accent.

"Katelyn? Miss Katelyn!" A male's deep voice rang from a slight distance. Ciel looked over the girl's shoulder as he let Sebastian help him up. A man in his middle teenage years hurried over. "Miss Katelyn, when you see a young man it does not mean he is the Ciel Phantomhive! You must calm down." The male looked to Ciel and his emotionless butler. "I apologize. Shall we show our apologies by treating you two kind gentlemen to tea at the Tsukino Estate? It's past Katelyn's archery lesson so you can enjoy tea peacefully." he chuckled as Katelyn blushed and hid her face in embarrassment.

Ciel blinked. "Sebastian?"

The butler looked down to his master. "Yes?"

"Let us welcome our guests with the kindest Phantomhive hospitality we can offer." he mentally grinned at Katelyn's gasp as she clutched her butler's arm.

Sebastian bowed with a slight nod. "Yes, my Lord."

The four set off to the main street. Katelyn babbled on as Sebastian watched his young lord listen. This girl is strange and seems to have caught the special and hidden feelings of his master faster than he could. He didn't trust this girl. Yet, she reminded him of Miss Elizabeth. Ciel's fiancee who died. She was as bubbly but the difference was that she seemed to have a dark past or secret to her. He must find this out to protect Ciel from harm.


	2. A Sweet Yet Annoying Stroll

_**Here is Chapter 2! Sorry for the short chapters! They'll lengthen! Now on with the show!**_

Katelyn walked beside Ciel as they took a stroll in the garden. She seemed to be picking a flower from each plant and weaving the stems together in a pattern. Ciel clumsily stumbled over a rock from not watching his footing yet was caught with the back of his suit collar. The young blonde smiled and pulled him back, quickly placing something upon his head. He lifted his hands to touch the objects. His fingers brushed the soft petals of his garden flowers. His startled gaze met Katelyn's delighted stature. She sat in front of him, smoothing out her knee-length azure chiffon dress. Her hair was in soft curls and her left eye was perfectly covered with an eye-patch she bought the very day.

'She looks like Lizzie.' Ciel thought before absent-mindlessly starting to smile. 'Yet.. a bit more like me. Maybe her stay isn't so bad..'

Katelyn blinked before cupping her hands around a butterfly. It flutters off and landed on his nose, causing him to cross his eyes. She laughed as he shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. They stayed in silent tranquility until Ciel's name was called in the distance.

"Ciel! Oh Ciel!" A girlish voice screeched. Ciel pondered the sound for a moment. 'Wait. Annoying girlish voice calling my name. Oh the bloody Hell! It's Trancy!' Ciel face-palmed. "What could you possibly want now, Trancy?"

The skinny blonde male skipped over, an idiotic grin upon his pale face. Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy's butler, was close behind with the expressionless look on his face as always.

'Creepy man, I swear.' Ciel thought with a slight shudder as Trancy stopped by Katelyn. "Well, hello there! You resemble Lizzie so much that I thought Ciel resurrected her!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel roared, upset at how rude Trancy would talk to Katelyn and speak of Lizzie like that without proper terms!

"Yes, my Lord?" The Demon appeared in a twitch of the warm air.

"Why is Alois here?" The young master interrogated sharply.

"He is here to accompany you, believing you were 'all alone' without him." the butler answered, stifling a chuckle at his master's red face.

"I wish that he could learn to be more proper to our guests and know to send a note or something!" Ciel huffed.

Katelyn blinked before looking up at Alois. "I'm supposing you are Alois Trancy?"

Alois grinned. "Yes! Who may you be if you are not Lizzie?"

"I am Katelyn Tsukino of Kyoto, Japan. I have lived in London for a few years now and caught the accent." Katelyn explained and laughed before frowning to Alois as she stood and let her dull blue eye shine. "Though you should not be so rude to Ciel and Sebastian. They are kind gentlemen in which you need to learn. You act like a _**amaenbo**_, a spoiled child."

Alois nodded nervously before looking to Claude then Katelyn. "Now I must borrow Ciel for tonight!"

Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Alois grabbed Ciel and ran off as Claude followed. Katelyn gasped and ran after even though Sebastian said that Ciel will call if in danger. She was going to save Ciel from that crazy kid!


End file.
